


Stockholm

by stella_the_great



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hostage Situations, I'm not sure anymore, Lucas also acts like a little kid, Lucas is a meme, Mentions of Rape, Original Character(s), biting kink?, slightly OOC, there might be biting invloved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stella_the_great/pseuds/stella_the_great
Summary: Hillybilly Jigsaw is supposed to welcome Ember to the family, but he ends up keeping her for himself. Don't ask me where this is going because I'm really not sure. This may be a one chapter thing, it may be more. Depends on if Hillbilly Jigsaw wants to play something other than cards.For Lydia!!! Happy reading! (And I hope I didn't fuck up your character lmfao)
Relationships: Lucas Baker/Original Character(s), Lucas Baker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Stockholm

Ember was a smart girl, a full-time college student, working in law enforcement on the side. In fact, she was probably the least likely person to have found herself in the position she was in now. 

Her head was spinning as she came to. The first thing she noticed was the sickeningly sweet smell in the air. Second was the hard dirt ground she sat on, littered with bent and twisted straw. Third, and possibly the most frightening so far, were the cold metal shackles around her wrists and ankles. Pull on those shackles did not do too much besides causing them to rattle violently. The sound of metal chains cut through the air like a knife. Right- so that wasn’t good. 

Taking a moment to calm herself, Ember tried to examine her surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of barn stall. There was a chest high wooden door at the far end of the stall, a small latch keeping it from swinging open. Some lights were on in the barn, and glancing around, Ember immediately spotted the red blinking light of a running camera. She was being watched. A chill went straight up her spine as she stared up at that camera, just trying to imagine the creep that was on the other side of it. Dammit, how did she even end up in this mess?

The last thing she could remember was going for a jog. She was passing by a heavily wooded section on the side of the road when she fell. Next thing she knew, there were hands grabbing at her and all went dark. Besides that, everything else was fuzzy. How helpful. She could only assume that she was out for a few hours at least. It was light when she left the house, and yet not a single ray of light could be seen through the windows high up in this god forsaken barn. Fuck, what was that smell…? It was making her feel sick now. 

She didn’t have much time to think about an escape plan before there was movement at the other end of the barn. In the dim light, Ember could make out the form of a skinny looking guy. She instinctively sunk into the wall behind her, almost as if she were attempting to hide from him. As if he might not know she was there. Although, her efforts were rendered useless as he came to lean against the stall door. With the light behind him, it was impossible to see his face. Yet, he seemed to be holding a paper bag at his side. He held it up, cocking his head to the side. 

“Burger?” 

Ember blinked a few times, trying to decide if she heard him right. “What…?”

The guy made a sort of exasperated sound, reaching into the bag and tossing a burger into the stall. He pulled a second one out, peeling off the wrapper and starting to eat it as he watched Ember. She may not have been able to see his face, but she could still feel his eyes on her. The scariness of this situation seemed to falter slightly when he tossed her the burger. It was almost… absurd. Still having not eaten since early that morning, she grabbed at the food, albeit a bit hesitantly. 

“Where am I?” she asked, trying to adjust herself on the rough ground in case she had to defend herself from this man. “And who are you?”

The man was quiet for a moment as he chewed, eventually lowering his burger. “Name’s Lucas,” he said, managing to balance his burger on the edge of the stall door. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin wallet. Even in the dim lighting, Ember immediately recognized it as her own. Lucas slipped out her driver’s license, holding it up a little so the light behind him could hit it. “Ember Jarvis, yeah? Only twenty-one. Y’know, I really thought you were older than that. My mistake, I suppose.” Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t much older than that himself. Still, it was a little hard to judge age when you were watching someone run down sideroads from the bushes. 

“You’re a sick fuck, you know that?” Ember growled, immediately regretting it when the eyes on her suddenly felt sharp. 

“I’ve been told,” he replied, shoving her license back where it belonged and putting into his back pocket. With that, he grabbed his burger again, turning towards the way he came.

“Wait-“ Ember called out. She really shouldn’t have bitten the hand that fed her, huh? She could see him pause for a moment, glancing back at her before rounding the corner. So much for trying to stay alive. She probably pissed the bastard off. At least she had food. She didn’t know when the next time she’d get any was, so she figured that maybe she should take her time eating it. Besides, it was probably obvious, but she didn’t exactly trust that guy all too much. He seemed like the type to put razor blades in candy and hand it out to kids. Ember didn’t exactly want to find any sharp metal in her food.

Ember hadn’t seen any signs of life for two whole days. Her stomach growled ferociously, her mouth was dry, and to be quite honest, she felt like absolute shit. It was hot day and night, the humidity only making it worse. She felt like she was swimming in sweat, and god knows what else in this god forsaken barn. Although, she refused to give up. With so much time to herself, she was able to think up some good escape plans. Unfortunately, they all ended with her being killed or captured again and forced to do… well, bad things. 

Every so often she’d rattle at those chains, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they’d come loose. They never did. They were screwed tightly into the wooden wall of the stall she was in. Don’t think that she didn’t try to pry it out of the soft wood, though. That was one of the first things she tried after her encounter with that skinny guy before. Just the thought of him filled her with a flaming rage. If she ever got out of here, she’d be running her fist straight into his nose. Even if she risked her life doing it, at least she’d get some sense of revenge in the end. No, she wasn’t going to die here. She may not have had any weapons, and her body may have been weak, but she refused to go out without a fight. 

Ember didn’t realize the scowl on her face until the door at the other end of the barn opened. It was daylight out, so it wasn’t as hard to see him in the shadows as before. He better have some fucking food.

Lucas approached the stall, and Ember could finally see his face in the faint light she got from the windows. He had a thin face to match his lanky frame, little tufts of hair poking out from under his hood, and the bluest eyes Ember had ever seen. They were so light, yet the sharpness behind them made every look on his face seem harsh. He didn’t say anything, he just leaned against the stall door as if he was thinking. By the intense expression on his face, Ember could only assume that whatever was running through his head was repulsive. Just thinking about it made her feel disgusted. 

“You just gonna stand there and eye fuck me, or are you finally gonna kill me?” Ember muttered, her tone dripping with venom. There was no point in being nice anymore. If he didn’t kill her, she was probably going to starve to death. Although, she’d rather that than anything else he might have planned for her. 

“I wasn’t eye fucking you, darlin’. I’ve got porn for that,” Lucas replied, raising his thumb to his mouth, chewing on his nail. 

“That didn’t answer my question. And don’t call me darling, creep.”

Lucas raised a brow at that. She had quite the attitude, didn’t she? “Has it occurred to you that the answer might be neither?” 

She felt something bitter run through her veins then. “So, what?” she asked, sitting up a little straighter. “Are you gonna rape me? Keep me as your pet? What the fuck do you want with me?!”

His gaze never left her eyes. He didn’t even react when she raised her voice at him. “My family wants to welcome you. But don’t get too excited, it ain’t everything it’s cracked up to be.”

His family? “What the fuck is that supposed to mean…?” she asked, dangerously calm. 

“Well, lucky you have been selected to become part of this shitshow I have to call a family. Think of The Blair Witch Project mixed with Saw, and then combine that with possessed hillbillies. You’ve got my family.”

She blinked a few times, trying to wrap her head around the situation. It… really made zero sense to her. “I’m sorry, wait- I’m lost.”

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” he said, waving her off a bit. “When Eveline gets around to ya, she’s gonna flip. She’s been wanting a new big sis, and when I saw you? Well- They say love at first sight, right? Evie’s gonna adore you.” He couldn’t explain it, but Eveline seemed to like the bitchy ones. Maybe it was the satisfaction of turning someone so stubborn into her personal pet? He could understand that. 

“Who’s Eveline?” Ember asked. In her mind, she still had a chance of getting out of here alive. If she did? Well, she wanted to know everything she could. The second she got out, she’d be heading straight to the police station to catch these fuckers. 

“Creepy little girl,” he replied, rolling his eyes slightly. “She’s the reason why this whole place is fucked to the core. Although, funny thing is, she’s an absolute moron. I could probably leave and she’d never notice.”

Ember let out a breathy laugh, eyes wide. This guy was fucking nuts. However, maybe she could trick him? He didn’t seem too genius himself. Besides, he looked like a total pervert. And she had the feeling he wasn’t all too into the family concept either. An idea suddenly came to her. She didn’t like it, but it might just work. She could flirt her way out of this- if she played her cards right, that is. Adjusting herself where she sat, she managed to get herself up on her knees, legs spread slightly. He’s probably just fucked up enough to go for it too. “Is there any way you can help me get out of here?” she asked, a bit of a pleading tone in her voice. “I’ll do anything.” 

Lucas watched her as she sat up on her knees, eye’s moving exactly where Ember had hoped they would. She had him at those last three words. “Anything, huh?” he hummed, his sharp gaze snapping back up to meet her own. “That’s quite the promise. I shouldn’t let you do anything you’d regret, y’know” he teased, attempting to get rid of the sudden tension that had arisen from her offer. 

Ember’s face went red. Fuck, what had she gotten herself into this time…? “Anything,” she confirmed. She was hungry, and weak, and desperate to get out of this fucking barn. 

He started chewing on his lip, attempting to figure out if she was really serious about that. Of course, he knew this was probably just some way for her to escape, but… who was he to deny himself every single desire that crossed his pea brain? She may have been an ass to him before, but if she was actually offering herself up in order to get out of here? Maybe he should take her up on it. Moving slowly, as if he were still trying to decide whether or not he even should, he undid the latch to the stall. 

“Don’t bite me or anything,” Lucas muttered, approaching her like some wild animal. Crouching down, he pulled a keychain from his pocket and unlocked the shackles restraining her. Hell, he hoped she wouldn’t run off like that last one did. He wasn’t exactly in the mood to be tackling anyone right now. Or ever for that matter. Something about sitting on a woman and telling her to stop screaming just seemed really, really bad. Especially if anyone else with half a brain witnessed it. 

“Saying not to do something just makes me wanna do it more-“ Ember said under her breath, rubbing at her wrists as soon as they were free. That had earned some sort of choking sound on Lucas’ part, but she ignored him for the time being. Carefully as she could, she got onto her feet. She needed to hold on to the wall to steady herself, as being cooped up on the floor for so long made her limbs feel more like jelly. 

Lucas followed her lead, standing with his arms out a bit awkwardly in case she fell or something. While he didn’t exactly care if she fell or not, he figured he shouldn’t anger her. Even on wobbly legs, she still looked like she could break his nose if she wanted to. Eventually, she grabbed hold of his arm, albeit somewhat hesitantly. He didn’t blame her, he figured that she probably didn’t want to so much as touch him anyway. After a few minutes, Lucas was finally able to get her out of the stall, leading her towards the staircase she had seen him coming in and out of. 

Ember thought this was it. She was going to get out of this barn, and then she could kiss this place goodbye. Well, maybe not kiss. Kick it’s ass out of her life seemed more appealing to her. Although, as soon as they reached the stairs, she noticed that there was no door to the outside at the top as she had originally thought. Instead, Lucas pulled her off to the left, fumbling to unlock a heavy wooden door. Behind it laid a small loft that appeared to have been transformed into a sort of studio apartment. Her heart immediately sunk. She was still trapped, and now it was with Lucas of all people. Ember wasn’t one to panic, but she definitely wasn’t feeling great right then. Her grip on Lucas’ arm tightened a little as he led her into the room, letting go only when she got to the couch at the other end of the room. She looked up at Lucas, trying her best to maintain calm, but her insides felt like they were screaming. 

Lucas could see the panicked look in her eyes, half expecting her to start crying. That was something he didn’t particularly want to deal with at the moment. “So-“ he began, barely getting out a single word before he could see her start to tear up. Fuck… She probably thought he was gonna rape her or something. It seemed to be a common theme for women to think that about him. He wasn’t particularly sure why though. It’s not like he was incapable of jacking off on his own. “Do you wanna play a game…?” he asked her, trying his best to keep his voice on the softer side. Usually when he said those words, he intended on killing the individual. This time, there was a more innocent underlying tone.

Ember furrowed her brow. “A game-?” She didn’t know what she was expecting. Anything but that probably. “Like, a board game?” 

Lucas nodded, plopping himself down on the floor in front of the couch. He leaned back a little, grabbing a cardboard box from the other side of the couch and pulled it over. “I’ve got cards too.”

Ember couldn’t help it. Lucas had gone from being her captor to acting like a fucking seven-year-old. All that tension from before had suddenly evolved into her bursting out laughing. She simply couldn’t contain it.

Lucas raised his brows, staring at the girl in front of him. For a moment, he thought he broke her. Although, it quickly dawned on him that she was laughing at him. “What-?” he asked, sounding a little offended. He had gotten a lot of ‘fuck you’s in his life, but he had never had someone laugh at him. It was a little bewildering if he was being honest. He was a genius, with a natural affinity for a number of different things. But this? He was completely lost.

Ember tried her best to bite back the rest of her little laughing fit, calming down enough for her to speak. “You are a child,” she said, grinning to herself. A few more chuckles slipped past her lips, watching as Lucas crossed his arms over his chest. If he didn’t wasn’t sitting on the floor the way he was, it might have been intimidating. However, that only made it funnier to her. 

“I should’ve left you the barn,” he said, shaking his head lightly. This girl probably belonged in the family if she was going to laugh at him like that. She was fucking crazy. 

“But you didn’t,” Ember replied. She didn’t necessarily trust Lucas, but seeing that he wasn’t a rapist made her feel a little better. “How about a game of twenty-one?” she offered, snatching up the pack of cards from the box Lucas pulled over.

Lucas seemed to be the hesitant one this time, but he eventually agreed. “If that’s what you wanna play, crazy.”

“You bet, creep.”


End file.
